Of Possession and Contention
by Sadako Pegasun
Summary: After defeating Sir Alrik, Anders nearly kills a defenseless Mage, but is stopped from doing so by Andra Hawke at her own risk. What follows is my own take of Anders facing his desire to be with Hawke, despite what he is. Complete!
1. Prologue

Finally! I'm posting something! =D I'm so excited! ^^ Now, for the usual disclaimers:  
><em><strong>All characters, settings, and the like involved in the fic's plot (as well as some of the dialogue) are property of BiowareEA Games. I claim no ownership over any part of them, but this story was written by me, and inspired by and based on 'Dragon Age 2', and it's storyline. **_

This is only the prologue (obviously . lol) to see if people are interested in my style of writing, plus, this didn't really fit with the next part as well, and wasn't originally meant to be a part of the fic. So, it's be made to be the introduction to the fic, as well as my re-introduction to the writing community here on . =)

I wanted to wait until I had finished this little spurt before posting anything because of my horrible habit of not finishing most things I start. And, against my better judgement, I'm posting this without a beta ^^: What can I say? I'm impatient! But depending on how well this is received (or how much my spelling/grammar is complained about) I will probably seek out a willing beta.

_**Update, 8-1-11:** Yes, I realize there are a lot of typos through this story, as stated above, I didn't have a beta. I was too excited about posting this up on here after I finished it. But once I get the time to sit down and weed them all out, I'll be taking care of whatever one's I find. If people care to help me out there, go ahead and PM me. =) I would greatly appreciate it. ^^_

Now, for your reading pleasure, **Of Possession and Contention**.

FYI: There will be smut. Eventually ^-^

* * *

><p><strong><span>Of Possession and Contention<span>**: _Prologue_

The cavern was dimly light with the sunlight that came through the cracks of the ceiling, but it was given an eerie glow by the power that radiated off of Anders as he surveyed the scene. The templar – Sir Alrik – and his charges were all dead, the only survivor being a mage cowering opposite him of the grisly scene.

"**They will _DIE!"_** Anders's warped voice declared slowly before his eyes fell on the solitary mage. His staff beginning to twirl dangerously in his hand. **"I will have every last templar for these abuses!"** Andra Hawke held her breath, her lyrium-blue eyes on Anders's back.

"It's over Anders, they're all dead." She said carefully, fighting the nerves that were accompanied by the goosebumps scattering across her skin. She didn't want to push Anders over the edge, and have the spirit in control of him turn on them. Anders begins to pace toward the mage before seeming to change his mind. He turned back to Hawke and cried out,

"**Everyone one of them will feel Justice's burn!"**

"Get away from me! Demon!" The mage girl cried out, shrinking back into the cavern wall behind her. Hawke could clearly see the girl was shaking – utterly terrified – and desperate to get away from Anders. But the girl's comment only angered him as he hurried his approach toward her. He was stood in front of her, towering over her.

"**I am no demon!"** He yelled at the girl, making her whimper. She held her hands defensively in front of her face, her dark skin almost black in the aura Anders was radiating. Hawke could see the girl's eyes were closed tightly now, and tears were streaming down her face. **"Are you one of them that you would call me such?"** Anders yelled angrily. Hawke knew she needed to step in before this girl was on the receiving end of Vengeance's wrath.

"Anders, that girl is a mage!" She exclaimed, unable to contain herself as she paced toward him. "We rescued her from being made Tranquil!" Anders spun around, pointing back to the poor girl.

"**She is theirs!" ** He snarled, **"I can feel their hold on her!"** Hawke was all but in his face, she could feel the power radiating off of Anders in the form of a cold heat. It made her skin tingle with the chill of a Fereldan winter, and the heat of a blazing sun.

"She's the reason you're fighting, Anders! Don't turn on her now!" Hawke pleaded to the spirit.

Anders turned back to the girl, gritting his teeth. The girl dropped to her knees, crying.

"Please, messere..." She sobbed.

Hawke quickly put herself in between Anders and the girl. The hair on the back of her neck was standing on end as she felt Anders's form charge with power. Hawke – against her better judgment – put her gloved hands to Anders's face, grabbing it and forcing him to look into her eyes. She held back a wince. Her eyes burned staring into Anders's eyes, she felt the raw power burn through the hardened leather to her skin. She fought the pain and stared intently at Anders, her own tears forming, and her face all but brushing his. She stared harshly into his blue-orbbed eyes, hoping the Maker was hearing her prayers and Anders would stop before he hurt the girl behind her. The mage was sobbing quietly, trying to make herself as small as possible behind Hawke.

"Hawke!" Merrill cried from behind Aveline. Aveline was holding the tiny elven girl tightly around the waist, to keep her out of harm's way. Merrill knew what Hawke was doing was dangerous, and she must be in pain. Merrill's own sensitivity to magic made her body ache at the power Anders's was emitting. And she was only in the same _room _with him. But Hawke was brazenly touching him! _Touching him!_

"Is she out of her mind?" Merrill exclaimed in disbelief. There were few times when the elvhan mage was as serious as she was now, and this concerned Aveline, but she stood her ground. She would not be able to carry back the two of them if they were to be caught in the maelstrom of Vengeance's rage.

"Anders, please." Hawke whispered desperately, tears forming in her own eyes. She didn't want to see Anders do this to an innocent girl, and she knew that he truly didn't want to either. She knew Anders was trapped – buried underneath the wrath of Vengeance – screaming, clawing, and fighting to get out. She just had to find away to help him get through. "Please..." She said in a barely there whisper.

Her head was pounding, and body was shaking. She felt on the verge of combustion at the flare of power that was coursing through her form from standing so close to Anders and touching him in this state. Or was she reacting out of utter fear for the consequences of all of this. In the back of her mind, she could hear her father screaming at her, telling her to get away, and Bethany scolding disapprovingly her right behind him. Hawke didn't have the aptitude for magic that they did, but she still knew she was playing with fire – but it was all for a good reason, and that seemed enough to hush the cries for her to step away.

Suddenly, Hawke felt a jolt that nearly made her collapse onto the mage behind her. Then, the power was receding, and Anders staggered back, dropping his staff in his haste to get away. He grabbed his head and dropped to his knees, fighting for control. Hawke sighed in relief as the girl stood up and ran as fast as she could from the cavern, sobbing loudly. Hawke slowly walked toward Anders, her breathing uneven as she fought the ache from her hands. He was himself again, breathless and in awe. Hawke felt relief wash over her as she walked toward Anders.

Anders was indeed back to normal; Justice's power was dormant within him again.

"Maker, no. I almost..." Anders whispered in disbelief, his eyes wide in terror as he stared ahead of him. He was shaking now as he fought to stand up. He slowly looked to Hawke. She looked utterly drained. If he wasn't in complete shock at his own actions, he might have asked her if she was okay or offered to see to anything that needed mending.

"If you weren't here..." Anders said slowly before he looked around the cavern quickly, "I – I need to get out of here!" Before Hawke could react, Anders was hurrying out of the cave.

Merrill finally made her way to Hawke before she could run after Anders. Merrill took a hold of Hawke's arm and pulled off one of her leather gloves. Aveline approached the two and winced at the sight of Hawke's hand. The palm of her hand and fingers were horribly burned and bubbled, as if she had grabbed a hold of hot steel, fresh from the fires of a forge.

"You shouldn't have done that, Hawke." The elven mage tutted Hawke before she pulled a small satchel from her belt with her free hand. In it was various herbs and a few small vials that held healing salves.

"I need to go after Anders. I need to see if he's alright." Hawke said as she began to turn in the same direction Anders went, but Merrill held fast onto Hawke's arm. Despite the elvhen's size, she her grip didn't loosen any on Hawke, or let her get anywhere quickly. Aveline stepped in as well, and grabbed Hawke's other arm before pulling off her other glove. Sure enough, the other hand was in the same condition. She noticed Hawke's skin was nearly ashen, and her form was shaking – as if fighting to stand. But Hawke was all but ignorant of her condition, staring off worriedly in the direction of Anders's retreat.

"You're not going anywhere until your hands are taken care off." Aveline scolded, putting an arm around Hawke's waist to steady her, and conserve her strength; she would need it for their trek out of the caverns. "I will help Merrill as to make the process go faster, then we can go check on Anders." Hawke saw there was no use in arguing, she was outnumbered, and she knew she couldn't fight off Merrill and Aveline at once, especially with her hands in the condition that they were, not to mention she felt utterly drained. Hawke nodded curtly, and Aveline released her arm, but kept the steadying arm around her waist for now. While humming a nameless tune, Merrill made quick work of applying the salves to Hawke's hands, and Aveline used some bandages soaked in healing poultices to gently wrap them. Merrill's humming seemed to be soothing Hawke's mind as much as the salves and bandages helped her hands. Good – she needed a relatively clear head to talk to Anders.

Once Hawke's hands were tended to, and her burned gloves were back in place, group surveyed the cavern. They decided to quickly search the bodies of the templars to see if there was anything of use on them. After making quick work of doing so - and finding the proof Anders was looking for on Sir Alrik's 'Tranquil Solution' – Hawke began to lead away from the templar corpses. But Hawke paused for a moment, feeling as if she was forgetting something. She looked over her shoulder, scanning the cave for a moment before her eyes fell on something on the ground. Anders's staff was still there, he must have forgotten it in his haste to get away. She turned around and paced toward the mage weapon and picked it up before quickly returning to Aveline and Merrill.

"Let's go, Anders will have made it back to Darktown by now." Hawke said, she was almost running now, pushing her weakened limbs to move faster. She was afraid he would do something rash, and wanted to get there before he had the chance to do so.


	2. The Contention of Anders and Andra Hawke

Woo! People left reviews! =D Thank you guys! ^^ I really appreciate it =D

Now, I've re-read this a couple times, and I'll re-read the last part (again lol) before posting that too. I'm too impatient to wait for a beta XD; Maybe the next thing I'll post I'll beta it ^^;

I might wait a few days before posting the last part, mostly because the last chapters are at least three to four times longer than the prologue. Or maybe I'll just be impatient again and post it tomorrow before I go to work. XD We shall see!

Here's the Disclaimer again, for good measure:

_**All characters, settings, and the like involved in the fic's plot (as well as some of the dialogue) are property of Bioware/EA Games. I claim no ownership over any part of them, but this story was written by me, and inspired by and based on 'Dragon Age 2', and it's storyline. **_

Now, for the continuation of **Of Possession and Contention**. Thank you again for reading! =D Reviews are nice too ^^

Warning: There be some smut, and hints of my 'M' rating in this chapter. But come next chapter, the rating will be just right XD Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Of Possession and Contention<strong>

_Chapter One: The Contention of Anders and Andra Hawke_

Darktown has always been abysmal, but with the recent happenings of the Knight-Commander beginning to bear down more and more on apostates, everyone was more willing to jump at their own shadow. It made Andra Hawke even more on edge.

But now, she was anxious for another reason. Anders had given her and her current party members a startling scare. While rescuing a mage from Sir Alrik and other templars, Vengeance took hold of him once again. After all templars lay at their feet, Anders nearly turned on the mage they had just saved. But before any harm could be done to the poor girl, Anders got a hold of himself and stepped back, letting the girl go.

Before anyone could react, Anders ran from the cave. Hawke's only guess was that he came back to his clinic in Darktown. When they arrived, the girl found them. She thanked them, but the poor girl was utterly convinced Anders was a demon of some sort. Hawke put her mind at ease, saying he was only troubled. She advised the girl it was best to go somewhere safe - away from Kirkwall - before sending her on her way.

As they walked through the dank underbelly of Kirkwall, Hawke carried Anders's staff. The weight of it in her aching hand was a reminder that everything almost became more horrific than it had turned out. By the time they made their way through the secret caverns, Hawke had found the strength to move at a pace that was more to her liking. The seriousness and frailty of the situation settled in, forcing the adrenaline to rush through her body. She would sleep well tonight, of that she was sure.

Trailing behind Hawke was Aveline, Captain of the Kirkwall Guard, and Merrill, the Dalish apostate who had made her home in the Kirkwall alienage.

"Are you sure this is where he would go? If I were him, I would have hid where I wouldn't be found." Merrill admitted quietly, though she seemed to be thinking aloud more than stating a question. Then Merrill shrugged. "Unless of course he really wants to be found. Were that the case, it would only make sense for him to come here." Hawke heard her, but didn't reply. She was focused on finding Anders and what to say to him, as well as hearing the pounding of her own heart. She was also trying to ignore the pulsing ache of her hands that was slowly returning. The aura of Vengeance was so sharp, so strong... She needed more than poultice-soaked bandages on her hands. She need _healing_; she needed Anders.

But her concern for her friend out-weighed the burn of her hands. Pain she could deal with, seeing someone close to her suffer so made her pounding heart break. But, the upside to the pain – she supposed – was that it kept her focused on what was on her mind, as opposed to what she was feeling.

To be honest, what happened had truly terrified Hawke. If she hadn't already faced so many dangers in the years following Blight, she would have been able to face down her possessed friend. But she had to do it, she had to put herself at risk to bring Anders back to them, back to _her._ Her grip tightened on Anders's staff, and her heart raced as they took the last set of steps to Anders's clinic. Andra took a deep breath before looking back to Aveline and Merrill.

"I can take it from here. I – I think I'd rather talk to him alone, anyway." She admitted, almost meekly. Aveline gave a swift nod before turning away and saying,

"I'll see you later, Hawke. I'll be at the barracks if you have need of me." Hawke nodded back in a force of habit, though she was sure the Guard-Captain couldn't see her.

Merrill waited for a few seconds, studying her friend as she looked back at her curiously. Merrill's innocence of the world and it's dark ways was still in her face, but even then she still held a wisdom that could only be stilled in a Dalish Keeper's First. Sometimes, Hawke wasn't sure if Merrill should be regarded as a child, or if it all was an act.

"Alright then," Merrill finally said with a small smile. She gave Hawke a quick hug before pulling away and saying, "I'll see you tonight, Hawke. Let me know how he is." Hawke gave a weak smile.

"I will, Merrill. Thank you." She said before heading quietly into the clinic. Merrill began humming to herself before she began to all but skip away from the clinic.

Hawke's eyes scanned the small clinic, looking for Anders. She frowned, not seeing him, or anyone else for that matter. With a heavy heart she began to head for the door, but stopped short. She thought she heard someone muttering from the opposite side of the room. She turned back around to find the origin of the sound. She sighed in relief seeing the top of Anders's head. He was stooped so low that she could hardly see him behind one of his make-shift patient table.

Hawke leaned Anders's staff quietly against the door frame before walking toward him. As she approached Anders, she could hear him muttering angrily to himself while sorthing through a crate of belongings.

"Trash. Trash. Trash. Keep... Trash. Trash."

Hawke felt hollow all of a sudden. The tone of Anders's voice – without seeing his face – told Hawke all she needed to know about what he was feeling. He was utterly, lost. Desperate. Distraught. And he was hurrying to leave. Hawke steeled herself and took a deep breath. She couldn't let him leave, she needed him

"Won't be needing that anymore."

"You're upset," Hawke said, quieter than she had intended. Anders stiffened, frozen where he was crouched to the ground. "We need to to talk about this."

"Upset doesn't begin to _cover it._" He spat out, almost mockingly. Anders forced himself to his feet and finally face Hawke. Hawke was completely taken back by his features. He looked as though he had aged ten years in the short time since he had left the caverns. He was so worn out, disturbed even. Hawke forced herself to focus. She needed a level head to talk to Anders about what had happened.

"You were the only thing that kept me from murdering an innocent girl! It's all gone wrong, Justice and I." Anders admitted. Hawke could see how shaken he was by this, and she knew it was completely understandable. "We're just a monster, same as any abomination." This made Hawke want to cry for Anders. She wanted to throw herself at the mage and cling to him, shake some sense in to him, something to make him feel like what he was saying wasn't true, and make him believe it like she did. It took all of Hawke's willpower to keep her distance from him. Now was not the time for her to lose her cool. She needed to be the voice of reason. He _needed_ her to tell him it would be okay.

"You were out of control," Hawke admitted hesitantly, "But even then you heard what I was saying. You _knew _in your heart that you had to stop!" Anders blinked, shocked at Hawke's words. He shook his head and shrugged.

"You have too much faith in me." Anders said softly. His shoulders slumped in defeat. Hawke took a step toward Anders, and slowly began to reach out to him. But she thought better of it, pulling her arm back to her side.

Her hands were beginning to throb noticeably in her gloves, and they felt too small for her sore hands. They must be starting to swell now. She clenched her hands tightly, then unclenched and clenched them, hoping that would ease the pain somewhat. No such luck. She had to focus on Anders. Her hands could wait, they had to.

"Without _you_, I never would have known who was there until it was too late." Anders finally said, lifting his head once more to look at Hawke. He studied her with tired eyes. He noticed how pale she was. She looked as tired as he felt, but other than that, she seemed fine, if not worried. And determined.

But that was what Anders loved about her. Her unshakeable will and determination to do what she thought was best; what was right.

Wait – no! He couldn't let himself give in to that. He couldn't let himself get involved with anyone, he would be putting Hawke at too much risk. But each and every day he was with her – around her, _near her – _he felt his resolve weakening. Anders forced himself to continue his train of thought. It came out in all but a whisper.

"How can I fight for the freedom of mages when I'm the example of the _worst _that freedom brings?"

"Mages are dangerous, that's why this has been so hard. Make yourself the proof that they _can _control their powers." Hawke quipped back quickly. Anders was more ready for her response than he thought.

"I don't know how!" He cried out. He sounded more upset than he had intended. He fought to keep himself calm, and cleared his throat. "How can I even trust myself to heal anymore? What if that... Creature of Vengeance turns on a patient? Will he – Will _I –_ resist? Will I loose his fury?" He was struggling to keep himself together. With everything that's happened today, Anders was broken, and Hawke knew it. She was at a loss too. But she was more upset over Anders's and how this was tearing him apart. She had to do something to ease his mind.

The letter! On Ser Alrik! She had almost forgotten.

"Anders." Hawke said softly, pulling the papers from a pouch on her belt. "This was all Sir Alrik had." Anders's eyes widended. Hawke kept her smile from surfacing. It looked as though he had forgotten about them too. She held the note out to Anders and went on, "Looks like the 'Tranquil Solution' began and ended with him."

"Let me see that!" Anders said hastily, taking the note and skimming over it. Anders's face lit up. "The Divine... rejected the idea. _Meredith _rejected the idea! This was... Not expected." The look of relief on Anders's face made Hawke relax – and made her remember her hands were throbbing. She began to clench and unclench her hands again, but it was making it worse now. Her hands needed to breathe.

"Perhaps I should try talking to the Grand Cleric? Maybe she's more reasonable than I thought?" Anders began to eye Hawke curiously, noticing a sudden discomfort to her to her demeanor. "Are you alright?" He asked. She looked surprised at the question. Hawke slowly shifted her stance and slowly put her hands behind her back.

"I – I'm alright. It's been a long day, I'd better get going." Hawke said quickly as she turned her back to Anders. He eyed her back suspiciously. He found his eyes wandering to her backside, where her hands were moments ago. They were in front of her now. Anders felt like he was forgetting something, something important. He almost forgot his train of thought as he watched her head for the door. He reviled in the sight of her hips as she walked. It's true what they say; hate to see her go, but _love _to watch her leave. Anders shook his head, forcing himself to focus before he continued on.

"Hawke." Anders said slowly. Hawke all but froze in the doorway. "What's the matter?" Hawke looked over her shoulder, forcing a smile. It was a very meek, unconvincing smile. Now Anders was _sure_ something was wrong.

"Nothing, Anders, I'm just tired. It's been a long day, for all of us." Andra said tenderly. Anders knew she was picking her words carefully. She wanted him to let it go, but he couldn't. It was starting to eat away at him, and he would gladly take the distraction from his own troubles.

"Andra..." he said, in an almost scolding tone. "Something's the matter, what is it?" Hawke looked as though she was admitting defeat as she slowly turned around.

"You won't be angry with me?" Hawke said gingerly as she began to gently pulling at the fingers of her gauntlets. She reminded him of a child that looked as though they were caught red-handed.

"What? Why would I be–" Anders froze as the glove came off. Hawke's hand was covered in blood-soaked gauze. "Maker's breath! What happened?" Anders exclaimed, rushing forward and taking her wrist. He looked her hand over tenderly, studying it. Anders glanced up at Hawke, and the look on his face almost made Hawke laugh. It was like a look her mother would give her when she'd get herself, Carver, and Bethany in trouble – usually by adventuring in the Wilds.

"I'm fine, Anders, really!" Hawke said with a small laugh. He narrowed his eyes at her before tightening his hold on her wrist and pulled her back to the designated patient table.

"Sit." He commanded. Hawke sighed, seeing no use in convincing Anders all was well. She supposed it was difficult to do so when she knew better.

"What happened? Why didn't your armor protect you from this? Was it something the templars did?" Anders asked, carefully unwrapping the bandages from Hawke's hand. He felt the anger rising in him at the thought of the templars doing this to Hawke. His burning disgust and hatred for the templars riling Justice within him, but he kept him at bay, knowing that bringing Vengeance to the surface now would do no good since the templars in question were all dead.

Hawke groaned, shaking her head.

"Might as well have you looking at the other one..." She said with an almost irritated sigh.

"The other one?" Anders wondered out loud. His eyes widened as he quickly pulled the other glove from her other hand. Hawke couldn't help but wince, and Anders's head shot up.

"Sorry." He apologized, looking flustered before looking back to Hawke's other hand. He took both of Andra's hands in his, and looked over them gently. "By Andraste's holy garters! Hawke, what happened?" He pleaded. Anders looked up to Hawke, seeing she almost seemed embarrassed or ashamed to admit what had happened. She was staring at the floor, avoiding looking at Anders.

"What happened? Tell me." Anders demanded softly. Hawke looked to Anders, lifting only her eyes. She couldn't resist holding the truth from Anders, not when he had the look akin to a Mabari pup begging for a treat or a stomach rub. She would have given him her soul if he'd asked for it while wearing that look.

Hawke looked away again before taking a deep breath and giving in.

"When we were in the cavern, and Justice was in control," She felt Anders stiffen, staring stared at her hands. His gaze hardened as she slowly went on. "I – I had to get your attention, before you hurt that girl. I got in between you and her, and placed my hands to your face..." Hawke finished in a quiet whisper, her shoulders slumped in shame. She felt Anders's hands were shaking as he held her's.

"You shouldn't have done that." Anders said, the anger rising in his voice. Now his anger was redirecting itself as he placed the blame where it should be. It wasn't the fault of the templars – for once – it was his fault. He put someone he cared about in harm's way, because he couldn't control himself. Why couldn't the Maker just condemn him and get it over with? Leave his loved ones out of this!

"I had to do it, or else you would have hurt that girl." Hawke response made Anders's blood boil.

"Hawke! You're lucky _THIS _was all that happened!" What restraint Anders had kept him from screaming at her. He lifted her hands by her wrists and held them tightly, as if he was trying to make sure she had seen them. "Even if I'm able to heal this properly, your hands will be covered in scars!"

"I'm well aware of that!" Hawke said defensively. It looked as though she was getting mad now too. If Anders didn't know her any better, he'd say she was acting as if she had been insulted. "But I couldn't let you kill an innocent girl – an innocent _mage_ – when you weren't in control of yourself! The way I see it you, you'd have felt worse about killing someone while Justice was in control as opposed to me getting a some magic burns!" Anders glared at Hawke, still holding her hands up. "I've known you long enough to know doing something like that would make you lose your mind, and that would bode well for no one! I couldn't take that chance, not just for everyone else's sake, but for yours!" Hawke was desperate to get through to him again. He had to see that this wasn't his fault she had these burns. She put herself in that position because out of the choices she had before her, Hawke thought this was the lesser of the evils.

Anders hung his head in defeat. He knew she was right, he would have felt horrible if that girl had been killed. No, horrible wasn't the right word – down-right _violated _ for having spilled the blood of an innocent mage while he wasn't himself would have surely made him lose was what tenuous grip he had on his sanity as of late. But he still felt awful about it.

"I'm sorry." Anders said, his shoulder slumping as he dropped Hawke's hands. His head was still lowered, but now with shame.

"Anders, it's alright, _really_." Hawke reassured him. She said, stroking his face tenderly with the back of her hand. Anders closed his eyes and held his breath, keeping his head down. Hawke frowned, slowly pulling her hand away. Did he really not want anything to do with her, like that? Did her touch repulse him so? "It's not as if I've been through worse, at least with this, I was able to walk here without a limp." Hawke went on, trying to smile. Anders's head shot up and his eyes opened quickly. His face was a lit with protest.

"But– !" Anders was stopped when the fingertips of Hawke's still bandaged hand came to his lips, resting there, and effectively quieting him, for now.

"'But' nothing, Anders. I know, it could have been _a lot _worse, but it isn't. Please," She begged with a tender smile, "Quit worrying yourself over it, alright?" Hawke let her hand linger there a moment longer, until she was sure he wouldn't say anymore on the subject for the time being; and then she let her fingers stay a little longer after that.

Anders closed his eyes. He finally exhaled and took another deep breath, hoping to calm himself again. He focused on the feel of Hawke's fingertips at his lips – albeit bandaged and bloody, it was still Hawke's fingers pressed to his lips. He bit his cheek to keep himself from giving into what he desperately ached for.

He slowly reached up and took Hawke's hand, pulling it from his lips before opening his eyes again. Hawke found his expression to be tense and unreadable, but he was still holding her hand, and it made her heart race.

"Alright." Anders finally said, squeezing Hawke's hand tenderly – wary of her burns – before looking back to it. "Let's get your hands taken care of." Hawke smiled at Anders, and nodded slowly as he began to take the bandages off of her fingers.

"Your hands should be cleaned before I heal them, so that the skin can heal back as properly as possible." Anders said in what could be described as a professional tone. Hawke simply nodded. "Can you take the rest of the bandages off while I get some hot water?" Anders asked.

"Mhmm." Hawke murmured with another nod.

Hawke continued to carefully unwrap her hands, starting where Anders left off. She hadn't realized Aveline had used so much gauze. By the time her hands we all unwrapped, there was a large pile of gauze on the table next to her. She shook her head; no wonder her gloves felt so tight. She looked to her hands, and winced at the sight. They were _visibly_ throbbing, and they looked more swollen than they felt – possibly due to not being able to breathe, wrap so tightly under the bandages and leather. The only way Hawke could think to describe how her hands were – besides swollen and red burnt, of course– were crispy and... _Oozy._

Hawke shuddered before looking up to see Anders was coming back. He returned with a basin of steaming water and a handful of rags. He looked to her hands for a moment before simply shaking his head with sigh. Before Hawke could say anything, Anders began to speak softly,

"I tried to get the cleanest water I was able from the pump, but this will have to do." He looked her hands over, but didn't look up at her yet. He nodded to the water, and Hawke understood.

"It's fine." Hawke said, smiling before submerging her hands in the water. The hot water stung her abused skin, making her flinch.

Anders reached into the basin with one of the rags in his hand, and began cleaning her hands gently. Despite how her hands ached, she felt at ease, if not relaxed. The quiet settling itself between them was tense and heavy, but not awkward – which Hawke was thankful for.

"Things just keep getting worse." Anders finally said, keeping his eyes fixed on Andra's hands. "I had templars practically on my doorstep the other night." Hawke stiffened, concern finding it's way to her features.

"The templars are hunting you?" She whispered, worriedly. Anders shook his head.

"Not me _specifically_," He reassured. "They were just checking the refugee camps. But it's not like this place is a secret, it's only a matter of time." Anders admitted quietly. Hawke smirked, finding it hard to resist commenting in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Don't tell me these things. I might just have to lock you up to keep them off of you." Okay, so she couldn't resist throwing in some shameless flirting.

Anders froze at the comment for a moment, blinking at Hawke's hands before he smirked, glancing up at her finally. Her heart raced at the positively cheeky grin that played at the corners of his mouth and danced in his eyes.

"Sweetheart, I'm not letting anyone lock me up, you included." Hawke giggled at Anders's impish reply, finding herself unable to help it. It wasn't often she got such a response out of him. It was almost a relief, considering the tense topic of conversation and the task at hand. Then Anders was serious again.

"The Knight-Commander is out of control. Even her own people have been talking about it." Anders paused only to get a rag to dry her hands. "The curfews. The midnight raids on mages' families. Everyone I know forced into hiding so they won't be made Tranquil." Hawke felt her heart breaking at the desperation on Anders's voice. He sounded so... Hopeless.

Hawke lifted her dried carefully hand to Anders's face, and he looked up at her. He saw the determination in her eyes as she spoke,

"If they want you, they'll have to come through me." She declared. The raw emotion in Hawke's eyes took his very breath away. He realized now how close they were, his face only inches from her, her breath ghosting across his face – from the tip of his nose to his cheeks. Were her hand not so horribly burned, he might have kissed her palm. Anders forced himself to take a small step back, so that he was out of reach of Hawke's hand. He looked back to her other hand and continued to dry it carefully before he spoke again.

"Just being with me puts you at risk." He said weakly, "The Knight-Commander has declared supporting apostates a hanging offense. The thought of them hurting you..." He found himself saying through grit teeth. He stopped what he was doing for a second before putting the rag down, deciding her hand was dry enough to start the healing process. But he hesitated, instead he held her hand in his, so that her palm was up. He tenderly ghosted his fingertips across her burned palm, as if trying to map where the lines on her palm had once been on the marred flesh. He seemed to be carefully thinking his next words.

"Everything I've done to control this – I don't care." He looked up to her, his features hardened, his eyes fierce, it was almost startling to Hawke to see so much passion and fire in Anders's eyes. "I would drown us in blood to keep you safe." Hawke felt her breath freeze in her chest. Anders was so _against_ blood magic – all it stood for, what it did to a mage, the empty whispers of shady demonic promises that weaker mages easily gave into. He was willing to use it to keep her from harm.

But despite the risks he was willing to take, she wouldn't let him lose his morals to keep her from harm.

"I don't want to see you lose yourself. To the templars or Justice." Hawke said tenderly as she reached for Anders again, but he shook her off with a scoff.

"How much is left if you strip both those out?" Anders said bitterly, "I'm sorry, but I can't be anyone but who I am. There will be more violence, I know that. If you tie yourself to me, I'll only hurt you."

"Nothing would hurt as much as losing you!" Hawke found herself admitting before she realized it. This made Anders freeze again. He held both her hands now, focusing on them as he closed his eyes. Even with all his focus and concentration, his hands were shaking, as if he was fighting. It scared her to see Anders so afraid, and it was just because he didn't want to lose her.

That spoke more volumes than any words she could ever hope to hear him say.

"You don't want to do this." His brow furrowed in concentration. He slowly released Hawke's hands, and placed them over her burned palms. He pressed his own hands to her, cautious of the raw skin beneath them. "I have no control around you." He admitted meekly. His own hands began to give of a light blue glow that enveloped Andra's hands gently. The glow was faint, and warm. While the glow nestled itself in her hands, the warmth slowly crawled up her arms to her shoulders, spreading over her body. Hawke closed her eyes and tipped her head back as she reveled in the feeling. She felt safe and at peace, as if she was floating in a deep calm, where it was only her and Anders.

For that moment, she was able to forget everything, there was no such thing as maleficarum, no templar-threat looming over them, no Kirkwall and it's foolish injustices, and especially no control-stealing Vengeance. Then, images of her deepest desires began to seep into her thoughts, making her feel warmer than she was. It was all Anders, all _over her_, all but skin to skin and making her his. She was breathless suddenly, at the thought of the object of her desire – the man standing right here, right now – holding her hands as her thoughts filled themselves to the brim with how she wanted to be with him. Her breath began to hitch quietly as her thoughts became more vivid, like they were really happening. It was as if she wasn't just imagining it, but feeling it – _sharing it_ – with Anders.

She wanted so desperately for it to be real, and her mind was bound and determined to make it seem so. His kiss at her lips, trailing down her chin to her throat. He would nibble there, easing away the simple shift – one she would normally wear to bed – and continue his trek down to her collarbone. She felt herself nibbling away at her bottom lip as more wanton thoughts took hold of her.

They were naked suddenly, laying in her bed. He was laying atop of her, the slow motion of his hips grind against her before finally easing into her. They took their time, Anders would be gentle, weaving his finger through hers, and pinning it to the bed near her head. He'd kiss her tenderly while whispering gently nothings against her lips. His other arm would wrap about her lower back, sitting her up with him and pulling her to him. He'd ease her into his lap, still inside of her as she wrapped her legs around him, pulling him deeper.

And then, there was nothing; it was gone. Hawke slowly opened her eyes, her vision hazy with the linger warmth of her desires. She blinked away her cloudy vision and looked back to Anders as he spoke. He seemed shaken now, as if his resolve was crumbling. Maker's mercy, Hawke certainly hoped so.

"You could have a normal life. You don't want to be with an apostate." Anders picked up the rags and dropped them in the basin. Hawke didn't even bother looking at her hands, instead she watched Anders as he quietly cleaned up the bandages and took the basin away, avoiding looking at her. Hawke jumped down from the table and followed quietly behind Anders. He stopped, and she halted right behind him. He still didn't look at her as he spoke.

"Don't tempt me. Not unless you're ready for what that means." Anders warned before he continued on his way. Hawke was quiet for a moment, watching him silently for a few moments.

"W – Will you be at the Hanged Man tonight?" Hawke found herself asking.

"I'm not sure. I need time." Anders replied hastily. Hawke nodded quietly.

"Right. I'll umm... See you, then." Hawke said. They remained there in a still silence for a moment, not moving, before Hawke slowly reached up to his shoulder. Anders tensed under her hand, and she squeezed his shoulder gently before trailing it to his cheek. Anders's nostrils flared, he fought to keep still as Hawke cupped his cheek, her hand still radiating the linger healing magic against his skin. The basin of water was shaking in his hands, showing how much her touch was tempting him, but he kept his back to her, silent and tense.

"Thank you." She said softly, tracing her thumb across his ear before letting her hand fall away, her fingertips trailing down his shoulder and back. Hawke turned away, making her way to the door and quietly left. Anders remained glued to the spot until he was sure Hawke had left. Then he made his way to a dingy pump in the corner of the room. He took the rags from the basin and dumped the water next to the pump. He placed the rags on top of the pump, holding the basin in his hand for a moment.

Anders stared at the pump, clenching his teeth. Suddenly, the basin was sent flying across the room as he gave a frustrated cry. Anders slammed his hands against the wall, bracing himself against it. His breathing was labored as he grit his teeth.

He didn't know how much longer he would be able to contain himself. It was getting more, and more difficult to keep himself in check, in general – let alone around Hawke. His need for her was becoming stronger and stronger each day. The truth of it was more than evident to him now, aching and hard, hidden under his robes. But he had to keep in line; he couldn't let himself get carried away with anything, or _anyone_ – especially Andra Hawke.

He could have killed her just as easily as he could have killed that mage girl, Hawke knew that. And yet she still put herself in harm's way, to keep himself from hurt someone else. She didn't do it just because it was the right thing to do, but she did it for _him._

"Oh, Maker..." Anders moaned, turning around and putting his back against the wall as he leaned against it. He closed his eyes, focusing on steadying his breathing. He didn't know how much longer he would be able to keep himself together around her. He was sure she was doing this on purpose! She had to be! But no one would put that much effort into simply teasing someone because they could. Would they? No, there were people like that, Anders knew better. He was like that once, shamelessly flirting with anything he thought could use a good shag. But Hawke wouldn't do that to anyone, let alone him.

But then, there were those images. While healing Hawke's hands, he could have _sworn_ that... Anders felt his breath hitch as they danced before his closed eyes in a flurry of bare skin and wanton pleasures. He forced himself to steady his breathing, but didn't fight the images as the flew through his mind over and over again.

Then, Anders's eyes shot open as realization dawned on him. How could he not see it before? Or was he making himself blind to it? Perhaps it was Justice who made it so difficult for him to see?

"By the Maker!" He said incredulously, "She wants me." He groaned, putting his hands to his face. She wasn't interested in just a one time fling, she wanted _him._ Truly, and completely wanted him as he was...

How could he miss all the signs? Anders was used to being flirted with – more so before his life in Kirkwall – but the way Hawke went out of her way to get his attention, his help, or to help him. Anders felt unsure of what to do, it had been so long since he'd thought it was possible to have anything worth fighting for, and even then he could only fight so long before the templars took it from him. Even in the Wardens, he couldn't fight for what he wanted and hope to win.

Anders bit his lip at the images as they passed through his mind once more before straightening up from the wall. He sighed and shook his head before pinching the bridge of his nose and taking a deep breath. He needed to figure this out. It had been three years already, and Hawke wasn't known for her patience. Hopefully, she would be able to wait a few nights more, Maker knew that was probably as long as he could wait.

* * *

><p>Hawke was making her way through Darktown again. Anders seemed as though he was avoiding her since that day in the caverns – except when she needed his help, of course. Other than that, he may as well have been married to his clinic. That being the case, she decided to go to him. She had more than given him the time he had asked for, and she had her time too. Time to think, time to decide; she decided that she was ready.<p>

She walked into the clinic and looked around for Anders. She didn't see him at first, grimacing slightly. She wondered silently where he could have gone to when out of the corner of her eye, Andra saw him walking slowly toward a back door, carrying a small dish. She raised an eyebrow and followed. She tilted her head to the side as he placed the small bowl just outside the door, off to the side to prevent it from accidentally being kicked and spilled.

"What are you doing?" Hawke found herself asking, her head tilted to the side curiously.

"Putting out milk." Anders said matter-of-factly as he stood up. "I miss having a cat around. But I think the refugees have scared them all off..." Then Anders grimaced with a slight shudder, "Or, maybe eaten them." Anders shook his head as Hawke made a grimace of her own.

Anders gestured for Hawke to follow him as he walked past her. She followed silently as he went on.

"You know, I've been meaning to thank you." He said. Hawke knew he was avoiding the ogre in the room, but decided to go along with it, for now. "You don't need to stick your neck out for the mages here, but you have. You let those apostates from Starkhaven start over, maybe they can be an example for the world." Hawke smiled at Anders. She couldn't bite her tongue before admitting,

"It would kill me to see the templars lock you up." So much for playing along. Then again, Hawke was never one for beating around the proverbial bush.

This made Anders pause to catch his breath as his eyes widened. He was quiet for a moment before he spoke up.

"I've tried to hold back, you saw what I almost did to that girl." He said, taking a hesitant step towards Hawke. He found it hard to breathe as her face softened. Her eyelids dropped slightly and her lips parted in anticipation. She looked as though she was starting to flush, but he went on. "You've seen what I am, but I'm still a man." Anders warned softly. "You can't tease me like this and expect me to resist forever." Hawke took a deep breath of her own before saying just above a whisper,

"I don't want you to resist." Anders was taken back by this comment. But again, Hawke's never been one to keep her thoughts from being known. He found it oddly refreshing to come across a woman who spoke her mind. He didn't get the chance to see many of those lately in Kirkwall. The thought gave Anders' heart a nostalgic tug. He had to think on this, if only for a moment. He turned away, putting his back to Hawke.

Hawke's eyes widened at Anders's reaction. Did she read him wrong? Did he not want to be with her? She felt as if she had been dunked in ice cold water as she reality of that thought set in. She looked away from Anders, ready to walk away from the clinic – away from him – with a heavy heart. But she stopped before she could move, seeing Anders turn back toward her out of the corner of her eye. Her eyes widened as Anders rushed toward her and quickly closed the gap between them. He wrapped his arms tightly around Hawke and pulled her against him roughly. Before Hawke could understand what was happening, Anders placed his hand on the back of her head and crushed his lips against her. Hawke froze for a split second before she kissed Anders back and wrapped her arms just as tightly around him and closed her eyes. She felt her lips tingle at the contact, responding to the fire of his kiss. In another instant, Hawke felt Anders forcing her steps back to the wall behind her, colliding with it, and effectively trapping her between his body and the wall. Hawke felt her stomach flip in the thrill of the moment as Anders pressed himself against her. He kept a hand to the back of her head to prevent her from knocking into it at first before bracing it against the wall next to her head. Hawke slowly slipping her arm from around his waist, slipping her hand instead under his, weaving her fingers through his. Anders clasped his hand to hers, holding it tightly as if it were a newly discovered lifeline.

It felt so good to finally _feel _something besides obligation, Hawke admitted to herself as she felt Anders's kisses slow, and lose their edge, but the pressure of his body against her remained persistent, as did the grip on her hand. They became tender, making her heart melt. Anders was breathless against Hawke's lips, and he pulled away slowly. She was dazed, feeling hazy and flushed. He remained against her, just as breathless as she was. He pressed another tender kiss to her lips, and then another, squeezing her hand before finally relenting. He had to force himself to step away from her, and was especially hesitant to release her hand.

"This will be a disaster, but I can't live without it." Hawke lifted her gaze to Anders as he declared his decision to her. She was sure she was seeing stars in the dingy ceiling of Anders's clinic. She remained against the wall for a moment more, her hands still raised against the wall. "We could die tomorrow, I don't want it to be before I tell you how I feel." Hawke's face lit up, smiling brightly at Anders as she stepped away from the wall, and close to him.

"I've never felt this way about anyway." Hawke admitted in a quiet joy. But then Anders looked sad suddenly, making Hawke's smile falter.

"I thought with Justice, this part of me was over." Anders admitted softly, hesitantly placing a hand to her hip. Maker, he was trembling now, but there was no stopping this now – not that he wanted to. He found it easier to ignore Justice's protests ringing in his head now that his decision had been made, and Hawke was standing in front of him, ready and willing to pursue this with him. He just hoped he didn't ruin this.

"I can't give you a normal life. If you're with me, we'll be hunted. _Hated_." He said seriously, tightening the hold on her hip. "The whole world will be against us!" The passion in Anders's voice made Hawke weak at the knees. But she wasn't sure what it was, the passion of a mage, or the passion of a man. Regardless, she didn't shy away, if anything, it made her want to lean into him and be kisses senseless again.

"If your door's open tonight," This pulled Hawke from her train of thought as he stepped back from her again, seeming hesitant to do so. That was a good sign, Hawke noted. "I will come to you. If not," Anders said slowly, hesitating once more, making sure he chose his words carefully. "Then I'll know you took my warning at last." Anders turned away from Hawke quickly, hardly able to contain himself. He needed to put some space between them for now, or else he might not be able to help himself, regardless of the people around. He shuddered at the thought of taking Hawke right there, against the wall – but no, he was going to do this right. If he did something right, it had to be this, especially because he knew how important it would be to Hawke. That made it just as important to Anders.

Hawke was glowing as she walked – almost skipping about as Merrill would – out of Anders's clinic. She decided to spend the rest of the day at home. She didn't want to risk having Anders stopping by while she was out. All other things would have to wait, nothing else was as important as this right now.

Wait, what was going to happen? Was he going to just come over and talk? That would be nice, but Hawke was hoping for more than to just talk. _Much more. _ She felt a shiver of desire at the thought, a delightful chill up her spine followed. She was warmed from her cheeks to her toes, but all of it centered in her abdomen in a small knot, forming and waiting to be loosened again. She smiled, and began to whistle as she made her way out of Darktown.

* * *

><p>For those of you who are curious as to where I came up with the title, here's my explanation.<p>

While the 'Possession' in the title is a bit obvious, 'Contention' might not be as much. This is the definition of 'Contention' according to dictionary . com:

_–noun _

_1. a struggling together in opposition; strife. _

_2. a striving in rivalry; competition; contest. _

_3. strife in debate; dispute; controversy. _

Now, when you look up the word 'contention' under the thesaurus on the site, here's the first list of synonyms you come across:

_altercation, argument, battle, beef, belligerency, bone of contention, bone to pick, combat, conflict, contest, controversy, difference, disaccord, discord, dispute, dissension, dissent, dissidence, disunity, enmity, feuding, fight, flak, hassle, hostility, quarrel, rivalry, run-in, scene, scrap, set-to, squabble, static, strife, struggle, variance, war, wrangle, wrangling. _

See? =D One of the words in that list is 'dissent' ^-^ Plus, all those other synonyms fit in with much of the game.

And so, the logic to my madness is explained! And for those of you who knew or understood already... . You get internet cookies? lol

Thank you for sticking along with my madness thus far. Last chapter, and lots of smut coming up, in which the fic officially earns it's 'M' Rating.


	3. Passions of the Possessed

Here it is! ^^ The last part to my fic. Of course, here's the disclaimer:

_**All characters, settings, and the like involved in the fic's plot (as well as some of the dialogue) are property of Bioware/EA Games. I claim no ownership over any part of them, but this story was written by me, and inspired by and based on 'Dragon Age 2', and it's storyline.** _

Next, I would like to mention that I didn't come up with Hawke's mabari's name on my own. I came up with the idea for the name from my friend's cat =3 (You know who you are ^^)

And for those of you who are like me, and prefer to look up and read finished fics, (so you aren't left hanging due to things such as loss of interest from the writing) here you go! =D

I'm also considering making this a four-to-five part series, with a 'slight prequel' to this. (okay, that made more sense in my head LOL) I'm not sure yet, because again, of my horrible habit of starting something, and not finishing it. ^^; So, I make no promises, but know that even if I don't plan I making this a four part thing, I'm writing and posting at least one more fic about the adventures of Andra Hawke and Anders to post on here =) Let me know what u guys think, whether in the reviews or in a PM. (I accept anon reviews ^-^ ) If I have people telling me they want more, who am I to deny that?

Thanks for reading! =D BTW, I love reviews ^-^ They make me feel special, like getting internet cookies =3

Warning! Massive amounts of smut ahead! Definitely M rated.

* * *

><p><strong>Of Possession and Contention<strong>

_Chapter Two: Passions of the Possessed_

"Good evening, Ser!" Bodahn said, smiling brightly at Anders. He was nearly startled by the dwarven man's exclamation of welcome as he walked into the receiving room of the Hawke Estate. He nodded to Bodahn before looking over to Sandal. He was clapping happily, smiling at the mage's entrance. Anders smiled at the boy's simplicity. While he was sure Sandal was full grown by dwarven standards, Sandal's mindset would always be that of a child, interested with his toys of lyrium and enchanting. It would always be the way of the child savant it seemed. Though Hawke did tell him of a bit of 'un-Sandal-like' rambling that went on a while ago. She said the hushed whisper even gave poor Bodahn a start at first. But, seconds later, all was well and Sandal returned to his usual chants of 'lyrium' this, 'enchantment' that, and 'kaboom' of the sort.

Ander glanced at the room's fireplace, seeing Bast, Hawke's mabari laying there on the floor. Anders was never much of a dog person, but he couldn't help but be fond of Andra's loyal hound.

"Hey boy." Anders said with a smirk, kneeling next to the mabari. He lifted his head tiredly, blinking at Anders before yawning. "Tired day at the barracks?" Anders said, smiling as he reached toward Bast's ears. He gave them a quick scratch, which the mabari seemed to enjoy, even in his half-asleep state. Anders ceased his attentions to the dog's ears, and Bast gave Anders a look of intelligent irritation. The look was said something along the lines of 'You woke me up for that?' to Anders, at which he couldn't help but laugh. Hawke's pup snuffed before dropping his head back to the floor. He was out before his next exhale. Anders chuckled to himself once more as he straightened up again.

"Messere Hawke is in her chambers, if you wish to speak to her." Bodahn said, gesturing to the stairs. Anders nodded his thanks before making his way to the aforementioned stairs.

"Come, my boy! Let's be on our way! Perhaps we'll go visit that Varric fellow at the Hanged Man?" Bodahn said to Sandal. Sandal trotted quietly toward his father, following him out of the house. He had been told by Hawke he was excused for the night the moment Anders walked through the door. Bodahn was not one for women receiving gentlemen at such a late hour, but the way his mistress lit up when she spoke of the renegade mage and his visit tonight, he couldn't find it in him to voice his concerns. He instead simply smiled and nodded, agreeing to make themselves scarce for the night. It was a relief to see her happy, it seemed so rare a thing as of late.

Hawke stood in her room with her arms loosely across her chest. She leaned against the bedpost, letting her eyes focus on the fire as it blazed in it's place. She was lost in her thoughts as she waited anxiously for Anders. She began to worry, starting to nibble at the tip of her thumb. Did he change his mind? Was he not going to come after all? Hawke was pulled from her thoughts as she heard someone come up the stairs. She felt herself tense with nervous anticipation. But kept her eyes fixed on the fireplace, letting her arm return to it's place across her chest. She lifted her head as she heard someone enter the room. Hawke smiled tenderly as Anders came into view. She looked utterly relieved at the sight of him. He shut the door behind him, and began to approach Andra.

"You're here."She sighed, feeling her heart begin to flutter away in her chest, "I wasn't sure you would come." Hawke straightened up from the bedpost, keeping her arms securely across her chest for the moment. Anders stopped only a few feet from the door.

"Justice does not approve of my obsession with you." Anders said with a smirk. Hawke grinned at him. That was a first, someone didn't approve of her, but she was hardly surprised – being that she 'kept Anders from his goal of freedom for Mages everywhere!' Hawke had to fight from rolling her eyes. Even a rebel need a break. "He believes you're a distraction." Hawke couldn't hold back her giggle at his statement. Anders walked closer to her as she turned to face him.

"It is one of the few things on which he and I disagree."

"If you hadn't come, I'd be out looking for you." Hawke said, impishly. Anders smiled at her, but his smile quickly faded before he continued.

"When I was in the circle, love was only a game." Anders walked toward Hawke. "It gave the templars too much power if there was something you couldn't stand to lose." Anders studied Hawke's face. Despite all the battles they had faced together, the struggles they went through, she was still a beautiful woman. Her blue eyes were staring into his with a longing that rang throughout his body. His fingers itched to run through her shoulder-length black hair and tilt her head up toward his. Under her short robe was a map of scars he knew were there – many of which he had healed closed himself on what little wisps of mana he could spare – and they added to the character and beauty that was Andra Hawke.

He found himself captivated by her, mystified even. Anders forced himself to look away; he felt ashamed to have her all to himself. He almost didn't feel right, letting himself be with her like this. Aside from his being a mage, and her being nobility now – and deservedly so – because of Justice, it felt especially taboo.

"It would kill me to lose you." Anders admitted with a shake of his head.

"You _aren't _going to lose me." Hawke stated, stepping closer to him until there was virtually no distance between them.

Anders glanced at Hawke before he lifted his head to stare into her eyes again. He felt as if he was becoming lost in their haze of blue.

"No mage I know has ever dared to fall in love." Anders raised a hand to Hawke's cheek as a slight cool of power caressed her skin from his hand. It soothed any doubts in her mind – as few as they were – and she pressed herself against him. "This is the rule I will most cherish breaking." He said softly, tilting his head down to press his lips gently against her's. Hawke slid her arms around the back of his neck as one of his slid around her waist. Anders pulled her tight against him, deepening the kiss as he pressed his hand to her cheek.

She felt it again, the same power flowing through her as when Anders healed her hands. It was that same hazy warmth that made her want to melt into a puddle on the floor. Hints of the visions of them together flitted across the back of her mind, She felt herself flush as she hoped to play out some of those visions, not just imagine them.

Hawke slowly pulled away from him, leaving him slightly stunned, a look of curiosity mingled with a heated stare were on his face. Hawke looked at him through lidded eyes and took his hand. She gently pulled him with her toward the bed. Anders's eyes widened as she sat on the edge of her bed and smiled up at him. He smiled back, knowing what she wanted. By the Maker, he wanted it too, with as much he tried to fight it, he couldn't take it anymore. He longed for her – ached for this moment – the closeness of it coming to fruition felt like a home coming long overdue.

Hawke leaned back as Anders knelt on the edge of the bed. Her smile was a shameless temptation as he leaned down to her, kissing her again. They were slow, lazy kisses, that made Hawke's toes curl. Anders pulled away from her to look down at her. Hawke smiled up at him, placing a hand to his cheek. Anders leaned into her scar-ragged palm and kissed it gently, nipping at the heel of her palm before kissing his way up to her fingertips and doing the same.

"Anders..." Hawke said softly. She then wove her fingers into his hair, pulling him back to her, caressing her lips against his. "I would rather you were kissing me elsewhere." She cooed before nibbling on his lower lip. Anders opened his mouth to the assault, letting out a shaky breath as he shuddered. Patience, yes, patience was needed this night. Three years of longing were finally being enacted on, and he wanted to take his time. He felt as if all the built up passion would burn him alive if they were unable to go slow. He also knew there were... Other things that could make this coming together less enjoyable for Hawke. That famed Grey Warden stamina was a vicious, double-edge sword. While most only saw it as a promise of long, heated nights of passionate love-making, or rabid rutting, it could also have less-gentler results, such as the dislocation of limbs. Anders tried to push that unfortunate incident aside, but it lingered in his mind as a tale of caution.

"We have to be careful." Anders said tenderly, letting his head rest on the bed next to Hawke's. "We have to..." Anders' train of thought was derailed as Hawke began to nibble on his ear. He moaned into the comforter, working a hand under her head and into her soft black hair. Hawke reached up and began working on unhooking the little gold clasped-chain for the short over-jacket to his robes.

"Hawwwwwke..." Anders moaned into the thick comforter as she began working the jacket off his shoulders – which were bare – and down his arms.

"Yes?" She said with his earlobe between her teeth. Anders slowly pulled away. He put his weight on an elbow and held himself over her. His jacket was barely off his shoulders now, and Hawke felt her mouth watering at the well-defined shoulders his feathery pauldrons always hid. If the rest of his body was like this – especially for a mage – Maker help her... Hawke held back a moan as she closed her eyes to hide their rolling into her head. The pleasure of seeing Anders completely naked rippled through her unabashedly.

"We need to go slow." Anders said gently. He pulled his hand from the back of Hawke head and shrugged his jacket off the rest of the way. He pulled one arm free of it before putting his weight on that arm to remove it completely.

Hawke was sure the Maker had a sweet, slow, death planned for her, and it was going to be in the arms of this man. While his arms weren't up to the standards of a warrior's, the muscle was still apparent. She reached a hand up to his forearm, and slowly ran it up and down his arm. Anders closed his eyes, enjoying the simple caress against his skin.

"I suppose..." Hawke began, drawing out what she was saying, "We can go slow." Then somehow, Anders found himself pinned to the bed underneath Hawke. She was grinning down at him. His arms were pinned at over his head, and she was straddling his hips.

"But what if I don't want to?" Hawke teased, leaning forward, and pressing hot kisses to Anders's neck. He moaned, letting his eyes slip closed as he tilted his head back.

"Hawke, please." Anders groaned. "We need to, or else I might not be able to control myself."

"Sometimes, a little less control is good, Anders," Hawke said against his neck. Before Anders could say anything in protest, she continued as she peppered kisses over his shoulder. "But if you really want to go slow, then we'll go slow." Anders sighed in contentment and relief as Hawke began to kiss her way back up his neck.

"Thank you." He breathed. Hawke released his arms and pressed her hands to his chest. Anders wrapped his arms around her as they began kissing again. He rolled over to his side, forcing Hawke back down to the bed. Hawke kept her legs at Anders's waist and wrapped them tightly around him. She pulled him tight against her and began grinding against him. He moaned loudly, sending the sound reverberating in his chest, and it made Hawke's skin tingle.

"That's not going to keep things slow." Anders warned in between kisses.

"You're not the only one fighting for control." Hawke said, pulling out of the kiss before leaning toward Anders's ear. "Do you have any idea how long I've wanted this?" She said, her breath hot against his ear. It gave Anders insatiable chills. "From the moment I saw you, my heart skipped a beat, though you were ready to blow us up if need be." Anders smirked at Hawke's joke, feeling a little foolish at how defensive he was when he first met her, Varric, and Bethany. Hawke pulled back, so that she was looking into Anders's warm, honey eyes.

"Whatever happens, happens. Whether it's slow and gently, or rough and... Uncontainable!" She laughed and went on, "But what I do know, is that I want this – I want _you._ Tonight." Anders was in a daze now, and speechless as he stared at the smiling woman next to him. Anders felt as if something had physically snapped within his brain suddenly.

Then, in the blink of an eye, Anders had Hawke pinned to the bed – similar to how she had him pinned moments before – kissing her roughly. Hawke's legs were wrapped loosely around Anders's waist as she freed her arms and began working on the three golden belts on the front of his robes, unbuttoning and pulling at the leather straps quickly. She was finding there were too many layers between them.

Suddenly, Hawke growled.

"Anders..." She said in between kisses, "Are all these damn buckles necessary?" Anders couldn't help but chuckle.

"Of course. Perhaps I'll drive you as crazy as you've driven me?" Anders laughed as Hawke's hand finally worked it's way to the belt around his waist. She pulled at each side of the belt – looking for the right side to pull apart. She eventually found it and quickly pulled it off. As soon as the belt was free, Hawke wrenched it from around Anders's waist and all but threw it across the room, sending the pouches and dagger attached to the belt flying with it.

"Careful!" Anders said, laughing at Hawke's impatience.

"Make me." She replied roughly as she began nibbling on his neck again. Anders moaned. His heart began to race as she began to work his robes down his shoulders.

"You weren't kidding when you said you wanted this." He stated obviously, shrugging away his robes and sitting up to pull it down his arms. He tossed it to the floor and leaned back over Hawke, holding himself up.

Hawke was relieved when she found he wore nothing else on his torso under his robes. She let her eyes smolder up and down Anders's chest, and shivered at the sight of him, naked from the waist up. She bit her lip, letting her hands wander over the newly revealed skin He moaned again, shivering slightly. He'd forgotten what the touch of a woman felt like. But this wasn't just _any_ woman; it was Andra Hawke, and he had her all to himself. Despite her scarred palms and fingers, her touch was still that of a woman's softness. He was sure he would relive this night in his mind for days after.

Hawke felt Anders shudder under her strokes and caresses, smirking to herself before brushing her thumbs over his nipples. Anders moaned louder than he had intended, tilting his head back at the attention to his sensitive nipples. Before he could comprehend anything but the feel of her hands on his chest, Anders gasped as he felt the tip of Hawke's tongue teasing one of his nipples. Anders forced his weight onto one arm and wove his free hand into her hair as she began pressing open mouthed kisses – using her lips, tongue, and teeth – to it.

While utterly enjoying himself, Anders was pleasantly surprised by Hawke's attention to his chest. Of course, it was widely known that a woman nipples were sensitive, especially when aroused, not many cared to pay attention to a man's nipples – in his own experience, at least. The thought that Hawke was making a point of doing so show him how attentive she was, and how much she wanted to please him. That thought stoked the already blazing lust that burned through him. He found he was helplessly grinding his hips into the bed, wanting to find some sort of relief for the build of pleasure he felt he had to deny himself for so long.

Hawke's explorations of Anders's chest showed her how well he took care of himself – thought he could use some more food, it seemed. Again, he was no warrior, but he was well built by any definition held by a mage. Maybe this was what being on the run for so long did to him? If that were the case, then Hawke was going to be saying her thanks to the Maker that Anders was such an escape artist.

"Smart, handsome, _AND _toned." Hawke murmured, as she pulled away to lay back down. She stared up at Anders and waited for him to finally looked down her her. She slowly licked her lips, causing Anders to groan at the sight. Hawke slipped her hands over Anders's sides to his back, caressing the muscles there. She couldn't help the cat-like smirk that played at her lips at how Anders trembled under her hands. "One girl should be so lucky." Hawke pulled Anders back down on top of her, letting the full weight of him rest on her.

"And I have a sparkling personality, don't forget that." She grinned at the gleam in his eyes that gave way to a playful side Andra hadn't seen in Anders before. She giggled, nibbling on his scruffy jaw, and massaging his back with her fingertips. Anders moaned again, he was going to go crazy before this night was through.

Hawke began to work on the tie to Anders's pants. She frowned, finding several small toggles and knots that kept his pants in place. She growled, nearly ready to just rip them apart.

"Hawke." Anders laughed, feeling her tug at his pants.

"Why can't the clothes you wear be less complicated?" Anders grinned at Hawke's irritation. Normally, the woman nearly had the patience of a Revered Mother herself, but that wasn't the case when she was riled up.

"How come _your _still fully clothed?" He retorted.

"My clothes," Hawke began, pulling the ties to his pants loose, "Aren't a puzzle that requires intense concentration to remove. Mine require a little peeling, untying, and unhooking. You, have ten different belts to undo, fifty different buttons to unbutton, and more layers than necessary!" Hawke emphasized the end of her sentence as she ripped of of the remaining ties out of Anders's pants. He was laughing at Hawke now, she decided quietly to make him pay for that another time.

"You're impatient when you're hot and bothered." Anders teased as he began kissing down Hawke's neck. "I could have worn more if you like. I wore less than usual, just for you." Hawke moaned into Anders's ear as he kissed down to where her robe began at her neck and pulled it away from her shoulder. Hawke shivered as Anders' breath brushed against her skin. She smirked to herself in triumph, finally getting Anders's pants loosened, and began pushing them down his hips. Andra paused as she realized something.

"No small clothes?" She giggled, continuing to pull his pants down past his hips. "How scandalous!" Anders didn't answer as he busied himself with tugging at the ties to Hawke's robe. Once her robes were untied, Anders slid a hand into her robe. She shivered as his hand slid slowly up her side to her breast, still bound by part her smalls,

"I told you I wore less." Anders teased heatedly against her skin as he began kneading her breast

"Anders," Andra moaned, fighting to continue her train of thought, because she knew it was a crucial one if they were to go any further. "Do you still have your boots on?" Anders paused his ministrations, his lips pressed to her neck. He groaned in annoyance before pulling away and sitting up. Hawke sat up as well, watching Anders slid to the end of the bed and began to busy himself with untying and pulling off his boots. Hawke couldn't help but giggle at him as he grumbled to himself about his 'damn boots' while pulling off her own boots.

"Oh, you think that's funny, do you?" Anders said with a mock glare. Hawke gave him a coy, sultry smile, slipping off her robe and tossing it aside.

"And what if I do?" She teased. Anders smirked. Once his boots were off, he pulled his pants off the rest of the way. Hawke could help gawking at Anders, standing at the end of the bed. His arms were crossed over his chest, staring at her with a playful smirk on his face. She couldn't help but feel a nervous awe at the sight of him, bare before her. Before Hawke could do more than let her eyes wander to his waist, Anders moved swiftly and had her pinned to the head of the bed. He held her hands over her head with one hand and took hold of her hip with the other.

"Maybe I should just show you, and take you right now?" Anders murmured darkly, only an inch from her face. He used a knee to push her legs apart, and knelt in between them. He tightened his hold on her hip and pulled her onto his lap. He pressed himself against the apex of her thighs through her smalls, forcing her grind against him. Andra moaned, arching into him. She shuddered at the feel of Anders's skin against her's. She closed her eyes at the sensation, vaguely remembering this was similar to one of the positions she had seen them taking advantage of in her daydream.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Hawke begged, barely above a whisper. That was all Anders needed. He began kissing her roughly again, running his hands over her skin just in the same manner. He ripped away the last scraps of clothes that kept them from being skin to skin. The sound of the cloth ripping away from her skin made Hawke moan. There was no doubt in her mind now of how eager he was to have her this night. For that Hawke was grateful, and turned on all the more.

Once the scraps of her small clothes tossed away, Anders crushed his chest against her's, making Andra moan into the kiss again. He wrapped an arm around her tightly, holding him to her. He kissed his way down her chin and neck to her collarbone, where he nibbled the skin there gently. Then, he made his way down to her breast. He took a nipple in his mouth, licking and sucking greedily at it and making Hawke moan louder. She tipped her head back, closing her eyes as she slid a hand into Anders's hair and pulled the leather thong from it before clutching his head to her chest.

"Oh, Anders..." She moaned loudly. His hand slid up from her hip, and found it's way to her other breast. He caressed and fondled it, making Hawke whimper.

"Tell me what you want?" Anders murmured as he lifted his head from her breast. She was breathtaking, her face flushed, her mouth slightly open as sweat began to form around her forehead.

"I – I... Oh..."

"What do you _want_?" Anders repeated, squeezing her breast gently before he began to nibble and suck at the other again.

"More. I want more." Andra begged. Anders pulled her body against him before laying her down on the bed.

"More what?" He murmured, kissing her neck again.

"_Everything!_ Oh, Anders, I want you!" Hawke begged. Anders gave a laugh that was deep seated in his chest.

"First thing's first, love." He growled. Then, he began kissing his way slowly down her body, kissing and licking each breast in passing.

"Anders...!" She begged for more, tugging on his hair as he continued his way down her body, kissing and licking as he went. Anders growled, feeling her grip on his hair. That made him want to kiss her senseless and pound into her until she couldn't walk, but he had other things in mind. He spread her legs further and laid down between them. Hawke's breath began to hitch as she felt his breath at her core. Then, she found herself crying out as he pressed kisses to her warmth.

She moaned as Anders pinned her hips to the bed, and slid his tongue against the knot of nerves that nestled in the folds there. Hawke cried out again, whimpering as her hips fought to buck, but Anders' arms held her to the bed as he continued licking and teasing her. He began sucking and nibbling tenderly on the sensitive skin as Hawke's breath began to hitch. Then, Anders pulled one hand away from her hips and carefully slid a finger inside of her. Hawke trembled before him, gasping as she felt herself becoming lost to the pleasure that threatened to wash over her.

Anders knew it wouldn't be long now. He slid another finger inside of Hawke, making her moan his name. Slowly, he slid his fingers in and out of her, sucking harder and began to moan. Hawke moaned back, tightening on his fingers. Anders was beginning to get impatient, but forced himself to keep his pace, mostly. He wanted to be inside of her so badly, his own throbbing needs begging to be met, but he knew Hawke was so close, and she deserved this.

"Oh, Anders." Andra moaned. Anders moaned as well, his name sounded so good on her lips when she was taken by the throes of ecstasy. Hawke buried her fingers in Anders's hair, pulling his face as close as possible. She spread her legs as wide as she could, her knees bent as her toes curled into the blanket. Anders shuddered, feeling Hawke clamp down on his fingers over and over. Hawke cried out, saying his name until she screamed with passionate abandon. Her orgasm hit her hard, and she rode his fingers as they stroked her hard and fast.

Then, it was over, and Hawke was breathing hard, fighting to catch her breath and calm her heart. Before she could do much else, Anders had crawled his way back up to her, and was pressing his hardness into her. He pressed tender kisses to her throat as Hawke gasped, tightening at the sweet invasion. Anders moaned against her skin, tilting his head back as he entered her.

"Maker's breath. Andra." Anders moaned loudly. He held himself up over her, pressing himself deep into her. Their hips met, and Hawke wrapped her legs around him, keeping him there. He moaned again as he began to move slowly at first. Hawke whimpered, running her hands over Anders's skin. She felt the sweat forming at his chest and trailed her hands up to the back of his neck and into his hair again.

Hawke closed her eyes, arching into Anders as she began to meet him, stroke for stroke. Anders moaned, fighting for control, but he didn't know how long he was going to last. Hawke slowly opened her eyes, and gasped at the sight.

Anders's skin was _glowing_, slighted by hints of crackling power. His mouth was agape in pleasure, and his eyes were closed as he focused on the task at hand.

"Beautiful..." Hawke murmured breathlessly.

Hawke was more than enjoying herself, but she wanted him to go faster, she wanted him to get lost in her.

"Anders, faster, please." She begged. Anders moaned.

"Hawke, I can't, I can't let myself-"

"Anders..." Hawke moaned, shivering and pulling him down to her. She began nibbling on his ear, sucking his earlobe and running a hand up and down his back. Anders gave a deep, guttural moan and began to pound erratically into her. Hawke gasped, feeling something a kin to a shock. From inside her. From _Anders_. Anders began to pound hard and fast into Hawke, groaning as he did. Hawke began panting for breath, and she felt it again, that same jolt. It was pushing her over the edge all over again. Hawke clung to Anders, whimpering and moaning,

"Don't stop... _More_!" Hawke cried out. Her pleas were rewarded with that same jolt, this time, it danced all across Anders's skin to hers.

"Andra!" Anders moaned loudly. Then, Hawke tightened on him, convulsing around him as she cried out in his ear, clawing at he back and pulling him tighter to her with her legs.

"Anders! Yes! _Ooooh_!" Andra screamed. Anders moaned into Hawke's neck, sucking and nibbling as he pounded into her, orgasming with her. His breathing was erratic and uneven as he rode out their orgasms until he finally gave one, last long stroke, and kept his hips pressed tightly to her's. The glow faded from Anders's skin as he held himself up with his arms, sweat pouring off his skin. For moments, the only sounds to come from the room were the crackling of the fire, and their panting as they fought to catch their breaths.

Hawke slowly unwrapped her legs from around Anders, letting them rest at his sides. Hawke nuzzled the side of Anders's face while he fought for his breath.

"You have no idea," Anders whispered, nuzzling her back, "How much that tried my control." Hawke moaned into Anders's ear, making him shiver.

"It was worth it." Hawke said gently, "That was _so worth it_." She nibbled on Anders's chin, making him shudder. Hawke held Anders tightly, pressing tender kisses to his neck and jaw. He kept his eyes closed, enjoying the feel of her lips against his skin.

"If I wasn't so tired already," Hawke began against the crook of his neck, "I would be trying to convince you to go again." Anders laughed at her remark before he slowly pulled himself from her. He laid down next to Hawke, and pulled her against him. He pressed gentle kisses to her temple and forehead, making Hawke smile. She tilted her head up, and pressed her lips against his.

"Sleep now." Anders whispered into the kiss. Hawke smiled and nodded in agreement. Yes, sleep would be necessary. Hawke began to work her way under the blankets, and Anders followed her lead before wrapping his arms around her. She smiled, pressing a kiss to his chest before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Hawke groaned, opening her eyes. She glanced around the room, seeing it was dimly lit by the fireplace. She looked to her side, seeing Anders had rolled over in his sleep, and had his back to her. She smiled before leaned over, and pressed a gentle kiss to his shoulder. She held back a giggle as he muttered something in his sleep, and pulled the blanket up over his shoulders. Hawke quietly slipped out of bed, deciding that more firewood was a good idea. She quietly found her clothes, then retrieved a new set of smalls – minus the breast band – and got dressed before heading downstairs for more firewood.

Moments later, the fireplace was roaring and crackling to life once more, and Hawke was staring into it again, lost in thought. She didn't know how long she had been staring into the fireplace before she was nearly startled by someone walking toward her. She relaxed, realizing it was only Anders. She fought back a chuckle that was threatening to come out; he had manged to get fully dressed without alerting her. She smiled at him as he reached her. He smiled back before he spoke,

"I love you," Hawke fought back a gasp, her eyes widening as Anders went on, "I've been holding back from saying that. You should have a normal life, not be tied down to a fugitive with no future. But I don't ever want to leave you." Hawke felt tears of joy in her eyes as her heart began to race. She turned toward him to completely face him.

"Don't ever leave." She said, shaking her head as she found it hard to speak. Anders's eyes lit up as he stepped closer to Hawke.

"Do you mean that?" Anders asked, hopefully, "Would you have me here? Living with you? Would you tell the world – the Knight-Commander – that you love an apostate and you will stand beside him?" Hawke's smile widened as she pressed a hand to his cheek. She took one of Anders's hands, and placed it over her heart.

"I want you right here, until the day we die." Hawke declared. Anders sighed and closed his eyes in relief. He pulled his hand from her chest, then took Andra's hand and held it tightly as he spoke longingly.

"For three years, I have lain awake aching for you." Anders opened his eyes, seeing the same desire for him as he felt for her in Hawke's eyes, "I"m still terrified I'll wake up." He trailed off as he leaned in to kiss her.

Andra threw her arms around Anders and kissed him back hungrily. He pulled her tightly against him, matching the fervor in her kisses with his own, but he needed more. Anders spun Hawke around and pinned her to the wall next to the fireplace. The heat of lust was returning to them as Anders began to pull open Hawke's robe while she hiked up his robes. She didn't feel like fighting with all his belts and buckles now, she just wanted him _inside_ of her. Now! She made quick work of his pants – having known what to expect this time – and pulled them down, letting them slide down and settle at the tops of his boots.

Anders growled impatiently at Hawke's small clothes. He all but ripped those ones down her hips too as he began attacking her neck. Hawke moaned, stepping out of them before Anders lifted one of her legs and wrapped it around his waist. Anders pressed the head of his manhood to her opening, making Hawke gasp in delight. Anders moaned back, realizing she was already wet for him. What had she been thinking about before he awoke? He felt himself become more excited at the possibilities that ran through his head.

"Anders." She moaned as he slid through her. He started off slow, kissing and nibbling at her neck. He slid a hand up her ribs and began running the pad of his thumb over her nipple. Andra moaned again, tilting her head back, giving him better access to her neck. Then, Hawke felt a jolt of electricity against her nipple as Anders ran his thumb over it.

"Oh, Anders, do that again." Hawke begged, clutching at his hair. Anders moaned, speeding up his strokes. He ran his thumb over her nipple again, sending a steady rhythm of shocks through it. Hawke cried out, making Anders moaned into her neck.

Anders pinned her to the wall with his body as he felt Hawke wrap her legs around his hips. His mouth latched on to her's as he continued the assault on her nipple. The teasing shocks danced across Hawke's skin, pushing her dangerously close to another orgasm. Hawke shuddered at the thought, unsure if her body could take another so soon. But the way Anders moved inside of her and continued the assault on her senses were taking her there whether she was ready for it or not.

Hawke whimpered as Anders crushed her body against his, his arms tight around her now as he growled into urgent kisses. She was sure Anders was causing bruising somewhere below her waist – may it be her back from slamming into the wall repeatedly or the inside of her thighs from how hard he was driving into her, as just a few examples – but Hawke was enjoying herself too much to care at this point.

Hawke gasped for air as Anders pulled out of the kiss. His hands moved from around her to her buttocks, grabbing hold of it to hoist her better against the wall. She threw her head back, crying out as felt Anders losing control; he pounded into her with such abandon, she was sure she'd be walking funny in the morning. Hawke shivered again as Anders sucked and bit at her neck and shoulders. It felt like he couldn't get enough of her. It was as if he was trying to get everything he could of her like he wouldn't have the chance again. Hawke fought away such thoughts. She held tightly onto his shoulder, weaving her other hand into his hair again. She needed to show him that she wanted this, again, and again, and again.

"Do what you did earlier." Hawke found herself begging. "Please, do what you did inside of me." Anders moaned at Hawke's request, tightening his hold on her buttocks.

"You mean this?" Anders growled into her neck. Hawke's eyes rolled back as Anders sent a shock through her that set her nerves ablaze.

"Yes! More! Anders!" She cried. She didn't need him to give her more of just _that_, she wanted more of him. She wanted him to get lost in her, to have his way with her and make her completely, and utterly his.

Hawke felt it again, she felt it dance across every inch of her skin – from the top of her head to the soles of her feet.

"Anders! Oh, _YES!_" She yelled. Anders moaned at the sound of her voice as she orgasmed around him. Anders moaned again, louder into Hawke's neck, biting down as he fought to keep in control, but Hawke felt so... So...

"Andra." Anders gasped, his voice hoarse from trying to contain himself.

"Give yourself to me, love, all of you." Hawke whispered tenderly. Anders felt her smirk against his ear before she whispered. "Show me that Grey Warden stamina I've heard so much about. I've been longing for you to show it to me."

Anders growled. That right there broke the dam.

Andra was completely taken back by the power behind each thrust of Anders's hips. She couldn't hold back the screams of pleasure that she couldn't keep in any longer. She begged for more, screamed his name, wanted him to give into his desires.

He bit and sucked harder at her neck, dug his nails into the skin of her rear as he slammed into her possessively. Hawke was sure he had to be drawing blood somewhere, but she hardly noticed. She was so turned on she didn't care. She'd never seen such a forceful side to Anders before, and she had to admit, she liked it.

Hawke moaned loudly, her voice hoarse now from screaming.

"Maker's Breath, I'm going to..." Anders moaned, as if he couldn't help himself. It sounded like it was said in disbelief. Hearing Anders say that made Hawke moan again.

"Cum for me, Anders." She said hotly in his ear before she let the tip of her tongue trace his ear. "Fill me with your seed, over and over." Anders groaned, hearing such brash language from Hawke pushing him closer to the edge. She cried out in surprise as he pinned her completely to the wall, not giving her any chance to move as he rammed into her.

Anders bit down hard on Hawke's neck again, muffling his cry as Hawke felt the power of his own orgasm slam through him and into her. Hawke couldn't help her own cry as he began to slow.

Anders stopped all together, hilted within her, and keeping his body pressed tightly against Hawke's. Both of them fought to catch their breath as they remained still against the wall. Hawke began to slowly unwrap her legs from Anders's waist, only to realize two things; Her legs were like jelly now, and everything between her waist and knees _ached_.

Hawke continued to slowly unwrap her legs from Anders waist as his breathing slowed. Once her legs were unlocked from his waist, she began to slowly guide her feet to the floor. But once her feet hit the floor, Hawke couldn't help but wince. She held her breath as she felt Anders stiffen.

Anders slowly pulled away from Hawke, just enough to look at her face. Hawke was shocked by the look in Anders's eyes. He looked as though he had committed a horrible crime.

"Anders-"

"I shouldn't have done that," Anders said slowly, "I – I should have stopped, I shouldn't have come here!" Hawke's eyes widened as he spoke.

"Wait! No!" Hawke begged,trying to hold on to him. Anders stepped back to pull away from her, only to have her grab on to him. In his haste to get away, Anders had all but forgotten his pants were at his knees; between the combination of that and Hawke's inability to walk at that moment, Anders soon found himself on the floor with Hawke splayed on top of him.

Anders remained stock still under Hawke, not moving and hardly breathing. His eyes were closed and every line of his worry-aged face was visible in the firelight. His jaw was tightened, as if he were fighting to keep from grinding his teeth. Did he really regret tonight? Hawke felt as if her heart had all but stopped at that thought.

"Anders?" Hawke said gently. He didn't respond, "Anders, are you alright?" She asked, forcing herself up on a hand to look at him. "Anders?"

"I'm fine, Hawke." Anders said quietly, his voice as void of emotion as possible. Even as he fought to keep his voice even, she could hear the self-damnation of his tone deep in his words. Hawke laid a hand to his cheek before she whispered softly,

"You don't look fine, what's the matter, love?" She felt him tense against her hand in reaction to her words.

"I hurt you again," Anders said, his tone more hushed as he fought the shaking in his voice.

"Stop it," Anders's eyes shot open at Hawke's words. Her tone sounded stern enough to get his full attention. "Stop it right now!" He looked to her curiously. She looked mad – good, she should be mad at him. But most of all, she looked hurt, that broke his heart as much as hurting her physically did. "I don't want to hear another word, no more talk of you hurting me this, and you hurting me that!"

Wait, what? Anders couldn't help but stare at Hawke as she lay above him. She was staring with such a fierceness directed toward him, but not the way it should have been. Her face with flush with her anger – he also suspected it was in the aftermath of their love making. He fought back a shudder at that thought; _their love making._ How could what he just did to her be considered anything more than forcing himself on her?

"Each time, you say you hurt me, but why did I get hurt? Not because you wanted to hurt me, but because I knew full well what could or would happen if I got myself involved with you." Hawke slowly rolled herself off of Anders with a grunt. Anders wanted to argue against her words, but he knew no matter what he choose as his words or how eloquently he put it Hawke would have none of it. He knew how stubborn she was.

"Now, dress yourself and help me to bed. Our love making has turned me into nothing more than a puddle of goo and I demand intense cuddling to see me off to sleep!" Anders opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Hawke, "And if I hear one more word out of you about how we shouldn't be together because you'll keep hurting me, I'll slap the magic out of you." Anders just stared at Hawke. He highly doubted that she would be able to do so now, but the declaration of it made Anders imagine how that would work without the abilities of a templar. Even then, he had a feeling she'd find someway to accomplish it.

Still slightly stunned – and quietly amused – by Hawke's statement, Anders stood up, quickly righted his pants – as well as could be considering some of the ties were torn – and knelt next to Hawke. He gently lifted her into his arms and carried her back to bed.

Hawke snuggled into Anders's chest while he carried her, and then sighed contently as her head hit the pillow. Her eyes closing as she forced herself to relax. She opened her eyes when she realized Anders wasn't laying down with her seconds later. She looked toward the door to find Anders was walking away.

"And where do you think you're going?" She accused, forcing back the panic within her. It was one thing for him to lament over hurting her when she knew full well what she was getting into, but it would be another if her left her alone after a night as passionate as this one had been. She felt as if he were to walk away now, then their night together would mean nothing.

Anders froze in front of the door, unsure of what to say or do for a moment. He slowly turned back to look at Hawke before forcing out a reply.

"To the clinic." Anders said simply, as if it were obvious.

"Oh, no you aren't," Hawke demanded, her expression completely serious, paired with a threatening look, "Get back here." Anders couldn't help but give a small, sad smile as he turned back to the bed. Hawke remained sitting up slightly, using use elbows to do so. She stared at him impatiently as he approached the bed.

"When will you ever learn, woman, that I'm no good for you?" Anders said, shaking his head before he reached Hawke's bedside.

"And when will you learn how much of a stubborn ass I am?" She huffed back. He smirked and sat on the edge of the bed to began to take off his boots again. Hawke watched him with lidded eyes, smiling at his back while he worked off his jacket and his robes, leaving him in his pants.

"My, my, getting ready for another round?" Hawke cooed. Anders spun around to face Hawke quickly, ready to correct her when he saw the amusement on her face. He smirked at her; he should have known she was joking. But then again, there were still sometimes with Hawke that he couldn't tell...

"Yes, because I would so enjoy having my way with a warm, bruised body with the energy of a corpse." Anders said, crawling up next to Hawke. She smiled up at him with a shrug.

"Whatever floats your boat, sweets, I'm game." She teased. Anders smiled, laying down next to Hawke. He righted her robe for her before draping his arm over her waist. He pressed a gentle kiss to her temple as he rested his head on his other arm and studied Hawke's face. She was staring back at Anders, smiling softly at him.

"I can't believe I have you all to myself." Anders said in disbelief, lifting his arm from her waist to stroke her face with her fingertips.

"It took a lot of work to convince you that it was possible," Hawke said. She turned into Anders's hand, pressing a gently kiss to his palm. "And I still have some work to do, it seems." She said as she looked back to him. Anders sighed, pulling Hawke closer to him. "Now, it's time for sleep, and when we wake up, you'll be giving me a thorough look over to make sure all my organs are in place and my legs haven't been dislocated by any means." Anders's eyes widened in horror, and he almost sat up to check for her.

"Anders! Stop! I was joking!" Hawke said hurriedly, sitting up quickly, and wincing in the process. Anders studied Hawke before placing his hands on her shoulders and forcing her back down to the bed.

"Andra..." Hawke couldn't help but laugh at Anders, and how serious he was bring.

"What? I was just saying that though I more than enjoyed myself tonight, that was the most thorough fucking I've ever had!"

Anders sputtered, hoping to come up with a response along the lines of how he could have hurt her more than he had, but Hawke was laughing too joyously at her own comment. The happiness in her laugh was enough to drive away such dark thoughts – for now.

Anders smiled to himself. He pressed another kiss to her temple as the laughter died down.

"Sleep is a good idea though, especially for you."

"Why, are we going again tomorrow night?" Hawke asked eagerly.

"Andra!" Anders exclaimed, his eyes wide. "If I were to try anything more than a little heavy petting with you, you might not make it out alive!"

"It was a joke, Anders!" Hawke laughed before she let out a massive yawn. "I already know I'll be walking oddly for the next few days, Don't worry, next time, I think I might let you go a little easy on me." Anders gave an annoyed groan, making Hawke chuckle.

"Go to sleep." Anders grumbled, shaking his head. Andra's giggles died down before she kissed Anders's cheek gently.

"Good night, Anders."

* * *

><p>Thanks agan for reading =) Sorry it took longer than thought to get the last part up, life got in the way.<p>

But let me know in the reviews (or PMs) if you'd care to see more of Andra Hawke and Anders's story =) (I have some of it ploted out in my noggin, I just need to sit down and take the time to write it. I'll probably end up posting it on here anyway, but if I have people who are interested, I'll put more effort into writing the fics.

Thanks again for reading! =D


End file.
